


Pour Some Creamer On Me

by SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit of a downer, Bondage, Coffeeshop AU, M/M, Organs, Pain, Sex, Violence, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse/pseuds/SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean's shitty little coffeeshop is just a front for their stake in the far more profitable organ-selling business. Cas just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Can love save the day, or will lust have to do the trick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Creamer On Me

Cas should have noticed something was up the second he walked into the dingy little coffee shop. He should've noticed the cold metal interior. He should've noticed the complete lack of actual coffee. And he definitely should've noticed Dean Winchester standing behind him with a baseball bat. Unfortunately, he didn't. At least until now, as he slowly, painfully wakes up.  
"Sam, pass me the scalpel." And realizes he's strapped to a metal table.  
"I can't find it. Can we just use the can opener?" Naked.  
"AAAAAHH JESUS CHRIST!" The boys leap backward, the shorter of the two swearing loudly.  
"Dammit, Sammy! You didn't tell me he was awake!"  
"I didn't know, Dean!" They both turn to look at Cas, who's squirming desperately on the table. "Look, I'll go grab some stuff. You keep an eye on him, or whatever." The taller one- Sam- walks out, but Dean just stands there, looking down at Castiel.  
"Wha- what are you going to do to me?" Cas whimpers.  
"What am I going to do to you- " A smirk grows on Dean's face, but then he catches himself and grows serious again. "We're going to knock you out, strip out all your organs, sell 'em to the highest bidder, and dump your desiccated body in an alley. Sound fun?" He turns away, fiddling with something, but his brief smile had already given Cas an idea. He might just get out of this.  
"Are- are you sure you want to do that?" He asks cautiously. "I think I might be able to offer you something...better." Dean leans over Castiel, smiling again.  
"What could you possibly offer me that I haven't already had with every other unconscious person who comes through here, you little whore?"  
"I'm over ten inches when erect."  
"Let's go." Castiel watches as Dean rips off his clothes, revealing his toned, tan, body.  
"And if we do- do this...you'll let me go, right?" Dean's completely naked now, and Cas can't help but notice he's pretty well endowed himself.  
"Depends on how good you make it, baby. And right now you're not even hard, so..."  
"Ah, right." Cas tries to lift his arms, only to remember he's still strapped to the table. "Would you mind touching me?"  
"Would I mind?" He grabs Cas's dick, and Castiel is surprised to find it hardening almost instantly in his hand. "Damn, you weren't kidding. I'm gonna go get some Vaseline." Cas cranes his neck to see Dean stride out the same door Sam had gone through. He hears a couple of shouts and wonders nervously if something's gone wrong.  
"And don't come in here until I'm finished!" Dean yells over his shoulder as he walks back in. Castiel sighs in relief, and almost laughs when he hears Sam's faint shout of:  
"That shouldn't take too long!" Yes, he might just get out of this.  
Dean waltzes back over, clutching a large bottle of lubricant. He pops the top off and slicks it eagerly on Cas's erection, and before Cas can even blink Dean's straddling him. He's already sweating a little, panting with excitement. "C'mon, let's do this."  
"Ah, wait," says Cas nervously. He needs Dean to enjoy this. "Don't you want to make some preparations first?" Dean smiles down at him.  
"Dude, in case you haven't noticed, I am into some pretty weird shit. The more this hurts, the better." And then he slams himself down onto Cas.  
"Gah!" Cas's entire world goes a brilliant white, and when he opens his eyes, Dean is sitting on his dick, gritting his teeth and shaking.  
"Damn," he mutters. "You're...huge." Cas briefly wonders if he will ever be able to look his mother in the eye again. Dean starts moving himself up and down, groaning and swearing, sweating and biting his lip. He barely has time to reach down and touch himself before he's squirting onto Cas's chest, and a second later Cas finds himself doing the same. "Damn," Dean says again, before collapsing on top of Cas. "That was...wow." He shakily pulls himself off and stumbles away. "I'm gonna go take a shower."  
Cas lies looking up at the ceiling, still strapped to the table, feeling the come drying on his chest. All in all, not a bad way to earn his freedom. He hears footsteps. "Dean?" He calls. "Are you going to let me go now?"  
But it's not Dean. Sam walks in, blushing slightly. "Sorry about my brother," he says sheepishly. "He can be a bit...you know." He takes something out of his pocket. "Now just relax, this should only hurt a little." He holds up a hypodermic needle, and it gleams in the light.  
"W- wait!" Cas gasps frantically. "D-Dean said he was going to let me go!" Sam chuckles.  
"Oh, he says that to everybody. He's incorrigible, that one." He shakes his head fondly, and positions the needle above Cas's shaking arm.  
"Please!" Cas sobs.  
"Don't worry," says Sam soothingly. "I promise you won't feel anything." The needle pushes through his skin. And then, for the last time, Cas's world goes black.


End file.
